


Farmhouse Love

by allen_mcfallen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Animal Play, Food Porn, Horsing Around, M/M, Rimming, Vegetables, farm porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4271775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allen_mcfallen/pseuds/allen_mcfallen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Farmer Dean finds an angel on his prop'ty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farmhouse Love

**Author's Note:**

> "(Something something) potatoes in the butt" + DESTIEL. This is what happens. Grab some tissues, for various reasons. [kanoitrace](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kanoitrace/) is fully responsible for causing this to happen.

Castiel walked into the barn.

“I heard ‘bout you angels,” grumbled Farmer Dean as he closed the large wooden doors behind him.

“Dean.” The angelic man shuddered, feeling the power leave his body as the markings painted on the barn doors aligned. He was no more than a mere mortal now.

“Yeah, I’m Dean.” Farmer Dean twisted the piece of wheat between his teeth. “And I don’t like no durn angels up here on my prop’ty. You know what we do to trespassers, Cas?”

Castiel wondered why the farmer had just given him a nickname, and shook his head silently.

“We make love to ‘em, Cas.”

The powerless angel tilted his head, staring intently at the beautiful, strange farmer before him.

“You heard me, angel. Now git yer britches down before I have to make ya,” Farmer Dean growled, undoing his blacksmithing apron to reveal nothing besides black leather chaps on his lower half.

Castiel felt himself blush, his face and chest burning red at the sight of the bare-bottomed, green-eyed man with his peener now revealed.

“NOW!” the man yelled.

“Yes, Farmer Dean,” the angel’s gravelly voice responded.  
  


* * *

 

His breath taken away by the rugged farmer man in front of him, Castiel didn’t put up a fight.

Dean had tied him tightly with old ropes to the posts used for tethering his prized rodeo horses. To add to the setting, he had even removed a reasonable-sized bit from one of the bridles, taking some tossed away leather scraps to tie up a bridle fit for an angel. Castiel gasped through the metal gag as Farmer Dean struck him across his bare chest with the wheat that had previously been in his mouth.

“You been a bad angel, gettin’ up here on my prop’ty, Cas’yel.” Dean walked around him, stepping through the woven binds that held the angel up in a widespread ‘X,’ and eyed the tan, smooth creature.

“Where ya wings?” he grumbled.

Castiel only mumbled through the bit, his tongue pressed down by the grassy tasting metal.

“I don’t know what ya said, but I’ll assume it’s some kinda gumbo angel talk.”

Dean kicked at the ground with his work boots, causing a small cloud of dust to breeze across Castiel’s bare feet and legs.

“Ya got some nice legs, boy.”

He stopped behind the angel, causing Cas to tense up in a cross between anxiety and anticipation. Farmer Dean’s rough hands traced their way from the back of the smaller man’s knees slowly up to his pelvis, grip resting on his smooth hip bones. Castiel felt the manly farmer’s thickening dingdong press up against his buttcheeks. Dean grunted as one of his hands slid to the angelic weener that had already grown to a good, firm, handful of angel peen.

Cas trembled at his touch, of the hand on his peener and the warm, manly body against his back.

“Oi. Ye like that, do ya?” Farmer Dean chuckled.

Castiel whimpered through the bit, body feeling weak and tingly, though the restraints holding him up prevented him from doing much about it.

“Not just yet, little man chicken.”

Farmer Dean cracked a wide smile, coming back ‘round to the front of the angel and eyeing him up and down. Cas watched him with desperation and a wickedly hard peen as Dean walked to some storage shelves in the distance to retrieve a wooden crate. Dean approached him, just a few feet away from the butt naked angel spread wide, and he sat the crate down on a table right beside him. Cas looked inside to discover a wide range of surprises.

Dean cast him a sultry glance and pulled six stalks of asparagus from the crate, wielding them between his fingers like a sexy Wolverine.

“Yer gettin’ the special treatment tonight, chicken boy,” he purred.

Cas felt chills run through his body. Dean stood close to him, just inches away, and slapped him in his tight man titties with the asparagus. Castiel moaned through the metal in his mouth.

“That’s right, little chicken. Make them noises for Papa Dean.” Dean slapped him across the man titties again, Castiel’s eyes rolling back in ecstasy at the sharp pop of the vegetables on his sensitive skin. His peener began to throb as he weakly chicken-called through the bit. _Caw~ Caw~_ The farmer slowly dragged the ends of the stalks down Cas’s smooth chest, wiggling his fingers to make the asparagus dance its way down to the angel’s pelvis, tickling the weenie that lied in the center.

Castiel began squirming, his eyes pleading with Farmer Dean to give him some release- anything more than the sensual, teasing ways of the crop master.

“DEAN- FARM-“ he managed to call out past the bit.

“Nah-ah-ah,” Dean scolded him, waving a finger at the writhing man. “It ain’t gon’ be that easy for ya. You gon’ have to be buttered up like a greasy ol’ hog ‘fore you git this goody.” He proceeded to grab himself and swing his hard-but flexible dingaling around in a circular motion, causing Castiel to salivate all over the bridle on his face.

Farmer Dean calmly walked back over to his crate of surprises, setting the asparagus spears down on the table. He seductively lifted a cucumber from the wooden box, never breaking eye contact with Castiel. The angel stared, unblinking, as the farmer began licking the large vegetable and slowly dipping it into his mouth.

“Ya like that?” he mumbled as his tongue licked all over the refreshing crop.

Castiel began yanking at his restraints, wanting to break free and have the farmer ravage him like he was buttered corn on the cob. Dean turned around and leaned himself onto the table, ass facing the angel. He chuckled to himself and arched his back, fine ass up in the air and bootyhole revealed for the entire world to see. He reached behind himself, much to the frustration of the bound angel, and began rubbing the saliva-drenched cucumber against his anus.

“Ya like that? Eh?” He grinned at Castiel.

The angel writhed angrily in an attempt to escape and make his way to the filthy, seductive farmer.

Farmer Dean slowly pushed at his opening with the wet vegetable.

“Durn, that’s tight back there,” Dean growled.

Castiel wildly flailed in frustration.

“Oop. Oop. There we go… oh yeah,” the farmer purred, finally relaxing his muscles enough to insert the cucumber and fuck himself before the angel.

Castiel was losing his goddamn mind.

Farmer Dean moaned and groaned as he fucked his own ass, slowly, torturously. Castiel watched with dilated eyes, saliva dripping out from the corners of his mouth as his peen felt like it would soon explode. Dean pulled the vegetable out before he was too far along and brought it to the drooling angel. He removed the bit from the weakened man’s mouth and replaced it with the soiled butt-veggie. Cas took in as much as possible, licking the cucumber clean like a crazed animal, as Farmer Dean pressed his dong up against Castiel’s.

Dean slowly stroked both of them. Castiel was in sensory overload from the touch of the gorgeous man and the flavors now filling his mouth. Seeing he was already on the very edge, Dean quickly pulled away from Cas’s peen and returned to the crate, dropping the buttcumber on the dirt at the angel’s feet just to see the man squirm and cry out.

“Dean… Dean, please,” he begged.

“I’m the farmer ‘round here, so you just let me handle things up in this barn. Aight, baby chicken?”

“Yes, Farmer Dean.” Castiel’s voice cracked as he tried to contain his desperation.

“I got a good show fer you tonight.”

Castiel noticed the farmer slip something into his flannel shirt pocket after he set a few potatoes out onto the table. Dean walked back over to him, untying the upper restraints on the posts and proceeding to use those same ropes to tie Castiel’s wrists to his spread ankles. The angel prayed he would finally be receiving Farmer Dean’s sweet, throbbing dick in his ass.

He couldn’t see as Dean walked behind him, but felt the man’s warm hands upon his buttocks.

“Dean…”

Castiel heard a crunching sound moments before he felt a soft, wet tongue dip straight into his ass. It was only seconds before his insides lit on fire as Dean continued to tongue-fuck the hell out of the bound man’s butthole. The angel was screaming in pain, but his adrenaline was fueling the intensity of the stimulation he had been begging to receive. After a good five minutes of his asshole being baptized with fire, he saw Dean quickly head to snatch up one of the potatoes from the table in front of him. _And god, how quickly he peeled that thing_. Castiel nearly came right there.

Farmer Dean’s hands gently spread the angel’s buttcheeks even further apart, _and then came the potato_. Cas cried out, startled by the sudden presence of the vegetable, but oh, how it soothed the fire the farmer’s tongue had left behind. It was a thick, plump vegetable, but Farmer Dean jiggled it around anyway, riling Cas up. Dean yanked it out and tossed the potato aside, Castiel hearing a spitting sound and a slippery, sloshy noise as the farmer lubed up his dick.

He took in a deep breath, but not soon enough because Farmer Dean was soon plunging balls-deep into the angel, hootin’ and hollerin’ and fuckin’ that sweet ass angel-booty.

“YEEEAAAAH, CAS! YEEEAAAHHHH! GOLD MEDAL! GOLD MEDAL! TAKE IT, LITTLE CHICKEN PONY! YEEAAAH!” Farmer Dean was yelling in the manliest, sexy voice Castiel had ever heard.

The angel neighed and squawked, much to the farmer’s delight.

In a blaze of orgasmic glory, Castiel whinnied and his angelic manseed sprayed across the dusty ground, leaving white ropes in the shape of a first place trophy. Farmer Dean followed shortly behind, coming with a loud “YEEEEEEE-HAW!” as he smacked the angel’s ass about five straight times before the man’s ass was so full of cum that it began splooging out all over the both of them.

“Sheeit! Got it on mah chaps!” Dean cursed as he slid his slippery dingdong out of the angel’s butt.

Castiel moaned as he felt the damn-near-gallons of seed begin oozing out of him.

“Whew!” Farmer Dean put a hand on his chest, chuckling and pausing to catch his breath. “You got a fine ol’ dumpin’ hole back there, Cas’yel!”

“Thank you, Farmer Dean,” Castiel replied in his normal, gravelly man-voice.

“Lemme help ya there,” Dean offered in a friendly, southern manner as he knelt to undo the angel’s binds.

“Farmer Dean…” Cas started, finally returning to a standing position.

“Yeh, chicken wing?” Farmer Dean had somehow gotten a piece of wheat back between his teeth again and was chewing on it once more.

“I think I would like to be your fuckhorse.” The angel gazed seriously at the freckle-faced, rugged farmer.

“Well, Cas’yel, I think I’d like that too.”  


* * *

 

Miles away, a bird called out into the sky.

_CACAAAW! CACAAAW!_

And in the Grand Canyon, echoing for miles, a girl whispered to her best friend:

 _“Destiel._ ”


End file.
